


Against The Wind

by Bacca



Category: Inspector George Gently, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Graphic, Inks, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Riding a bike rises a spirit ))Drawn is 2015
Relationships: Ricky Deeming/Billy Lister
Kudos: 2





	Against The Wind

  
  


**Против ветра**  
Езда на мотоцикле подымает дух)))  
графика, линеры  
Нарисовано в 2015г


End file.
